Evolution
by CommanderC
Summary: The evolution of Samantha Carter, as seen through the eyes of her brother.


**Evolution**

_Sorry, no sequel to A Day In The Life yet. This concept was in my brain and I had to extract it while it was still fresh. Basically, it's Sam's evolution seen through the eyes of her brother. As always, reviews are appreciated._

**Evolution**

They say that as people grow up, they drift away from those who were previously close to them. A couple years ago I went to my high school reunion. The faces were the same, but the connection just wasn't there. I interacted with people who I once related to and couldn't believe how different they were. There were those who had changed so much they weren't even recognizable. Their transformation was only accented by the fact that I see myself as the same person I was then. That self-image only lasted a few minutes. My best friend from high school had married the same girl he had been dating back then; they lived in the same neighborhood, and had the same problems. Trying to reconnect with him was almost harder than those I didn't recognize. I guess when you have nothing in common, you shouldn't try. I have no problem with loosing contact with these people; we are part of each other's pasts, and while we helped shape each other, I no longer define myself by them. Old friends are one thing, family is another. My sister and I were so close in our youth, but now I barely recognize her. Sometimes she changed so slowly, it was a shock when I realized how far she had come, and other times she would evolve right before my eyes. I don't know what came between us.

As children, I was the proud big brother. I was related to that beautiful, exuberant little child. Her energy knew no bounds, and I was her hero. I loved playing with her and showing her off to my friends. No one else had a sister as smart as she was, and, by extension, that light shone on me. Although I'm six years older than her, I was happy to spend time with that blonde bundle of brains. I'll ecstatic when she started school at age four. I could show her around! No one would bother her with her big brother to look after her! I'm sorry to say my excitement didn't last, and I soon saw her as that stupid younger sister who was always hanging around. It's not cool to hang out with girls, and a younger girl at that. Not to say that I didn't like her, in the private of my head I was still that little boy excited to show off my family's jewel.

By the time I was sixteen, Sam was only a grade behind me. I'll admit, this is when I hated her the most. I had to endure the 'looks like your sister got all the brains in the family' or 'what happened to you' jokes. She wasn't my angel anymore. Even though I had changed, she was still the same though: happy, smart, and cute as a button. Nothing could get her down, and everyone loved her. Then mom died. This one moment in time drove the family apart. Well, it drove dad away from us. Sammy and I drew together. We were all we had, and we learned to rely on each other. Once again I was her hero. Her protector. Her shield against the world.

By the time I graduated, I didn't want to leave my sister alone for her senior year. She was thirteen and beginning to grow up. A beautiful young teenager should not be hanging around 

high school senior boys. I made the decision to live at home while going to the local community college. Dad was a little mad. 'You're too smart to be going to a third rate institution! How do you think this is going to affect your future?' He didn't get it. Someone had to look after Sammy. As unhappy as dad was about the arrangement, Sam loved it. She had that cool college kid who chauffeured her to school and back and anywhere else she needed, or wanted, to go. I was happy. Those kids knew that I was around, and I knew they knew what I would do if they tried anything.

I was shocked when Sammy told me she wanted to join the Air Force. Not only shocked, I was hurt. Didn't she remember what the Air Force did to mom? It was the reason she was dead! Nothing good could come out of it. Thankfully my idealist little sister was too young to attend the academy, even with dad's permission. I hoped the two years she would spend at Berkley would change her mind. She could be so much more. I transferred to a small college about a half hour drive from her. Close enough so that I would be there if she needed me, yet far enough away to let her have her space. Even then, my baby sister was independent to a fault. The summer after her sophomore year, she was even more energetic then I have ever seen her. Bubbly and even more excited about life. I was disappointed when she informed me that they had deemed her old enough to ship out for basic training. When she told me of her dream to be an astronaut, I couldn't help but get excited too. The Air Force would help her get a job at NASA. Once she made it there, she could easily quit. I was relieved. This obsession was just a means to the ends. Right before she got on that bus, she wrapped her arms around me and told me that everything would be just fine. She would be all right. She sweetly smiled up at me, turned around, and boarded the bus. That was the last time I saw my baby sister.

_So, what do you think? I'm interested to know how people react to my characterization of Mark. I love constructive criticism. Just tell me what you think so far. How can I improve this? Everyone has an opinion. I want to know yours._


End file.
